1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a cable more particularly intended to be used in the field of telecommunications where the wanted signal conveyed is a low energy signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cables connecting different systems convey a wanted signal that may be a direct current or alternating current signal but also convey electromagnetic interference at varying frequencies, these frequencies increasing all the time as data rates increase.
Protecting electronic systems from electromagnetic interference conducted by the connecting cables has become essential to achieve correct operation in a polluted electromagnetic environment, and even to avoid destruction of components which operate at lower and lower voltages.
At present the main solution to this problem is to filter such interference by means of localized components; the latter are placed at the input of each system to be protected or at the output of the systems generating the interference. However, this method has the drawback that it increases the cost of the systems, increases the size of the system and cannot prevent the cables acting as antennas.
An object of the present invention is to provide a cable with the intrinsic property of absorbing electromagnetic interference generated by the electronic components or connecting cables in telecommunication systems.